


☃【昊丞坤】虎祸·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】虎祸·01

-

正是骄阳当照的火热七月，男孩子们的激情与飞扬的思绪都伴随汗水挥洒在了球场之上，明明已经临近假期了，学校中却依旧有着小小一隅的热闹氛围。

［这么多妹妹，你真就没一个看得上的？］

［说什么呢。］

蔡徐坤抻了抻额上已经汗湿的黑白条纹发带，拿胳膊肘一捅身旁正抱着篮球，瞅着球场周围女生调侃得开心的队友，漂亮的挺直鼻梁上滚落的汗珠在上唇破碎，难得有表情的蔡徐坤此刻笑得有些无奈。

［好好打球。］

［又不是什么正式比赛，本来就热闹着玩的。］

蔡徐坤没再说话，拍了拍他后背一把夺过散发着淡淡胶味的篮球上场去了，周围热情似火的女孩子们叫声更响，热乎乎的空气在此刻似乎又升温两度。

和他们这些或刚入校或面临实习的大学生们不同，蔡徐坤已经是离校的应届毕业生了，这个时段里学校明明早没了他要打理的事务，可蔡徐坤依旧迟迟没有离开，成天和期末季的学生们待在一起。

倒不是他有别的目的，蔡徐坤只是，单单不想回家罢了。

又或者说根本算不上是家吧。

稍微在学校组织里混过一段时间的学生都知道，蔡徐坤的家世背景硬得吓人，刚毕业便一路绿灯拿了学校各种保研与留校名额，可不知为什么，他统统拒绝了。

［就呆在家里不好吗，非要去国外？］

捏着手机的黄明昊神色稍稍不虞，当着蔡徐坤的面删掉了研究生导师发来的长长英文邮件，仍旧穿着篮球服的蔡徐坤微有些怔愣，半晌咬住水渍未干的下唇，到底什么也话也没说，原本在球场上意气风发的明朗男孩，此刻站在黄明昊跟前却仿佛是变了个人一般，连抬头瞧他一眼的动作也做得有些迟疑。

［我从前一直都是听你的，明昊。］

［就这一次，我想去。］

蔡徐坤的姿态放得极低，低到旁人看来已经有些不可思议，可面无表情的黄明昊却仿佛忽然被他触怒一般，伸手就将蔡徐坤整个人抵上他背后贴着米色墙纸的冰凉壁砖。

［这一年我放你够远了，现在还想去哪？你真就忘了你是什么身份吗？］

［…没。］

从未忤逆过他的蔡徐坤半垂下头微闭了闭眼，生怕自己眸中情绪再一次刺激到发怒中的黄明昊，如果可以有选择，他当初一定不会再跟随他们来到这个庞大得有些惊人的富庶家庭，哪怕是独自一人，也比如今欠下这份他所不能承受的债要好得多得多。

蔡徐坤的身世与故事都很简单，在他四岁时从孤儿院被黄家领养的第二年，黄明昊出生了。

原本已经替他改好的名字一夜之间被所有人遗忘，几乎是板上钉钉的过继证明重新变回了收养关系，他继续沿用着自己在孤儿院时期的名字与身份，不过是换了一个地方，换了种环境罢了。

可蔡徐坤还是很感激。

他不恨黄明昊，甚至是极关心极在乎这个年幼的弟弟的，作为和家中宠物所差不多的存在，在他的记忆当中黄明昊对自己是相当好的，实际意义上的那种好，事无巨细，面面俱到，大家都很了解善良的黄明昊少爷有多关心这个身份低微的便宜哥哥。

可随着时日的一天天推移，只有蔡徐坤自己逐渐明白了那份不知何时变得怪异的情感，黄明昊对他，哪里是关心这样简单呢。

［我今年入学，你就留在学校。］

黄明昊凑拢了看着那张被姑娘们整天整天记挂的漂亮面庞，细腻皮肤几乎不见毛孔，不做表情时瞧着很是艳丽，即便轻皱眉头的模样也同样惹人喜欢，黄明昊动作微顿，压抑着从心底升腾起的隐秘而诡异的奇怪感觉，他贴上前，偏头亲了亲蔡徐坤抿紧的唇线。

［读研也好干别的也好，留下来陪我。］

蔡徐坤也不躲，只是不知为何下意识瑟缩了一瞬，有些失去色泽的粉白双唇轻动了动，嗫嚅着吐出一个几不闻声的单调音节。

［好。］

-

南方的八月实在是毒得令人有些难以忍受，午后一到两小时之间几乎无人敢踏出屋里半步，几近融化的切身感受让大家都不太打得起精神来，唯独蔡徐坤，依旧站在酒柜前兢兢业业地操作着碎冰机。

［我说，坤哥，你不歇歇吗？白天也没什么生意吧。］

同蔡徐坤一块儿在音乐PUB打工的范丞丞趴坐在最靠近吧台的卡座里面，撑着面颊看着只穿了一件无袖帽衫的蔡徐坤独自忙碌，他每每侧身时，范丞丞便能看见他肋下和前胸的一点点白皙皮肤，哪怕只有一点点，他也乐此不疲。

［白天是不忙，我们多准备一些，交班后他们就轻松一点。］

［非要这么好心吗。］

在范丞丞眼中，蔡徐坤就是典型的矛盾型人格，明明人是冷淡又敏感的，可不知为何在某些时刻呆得出奇，又娇又憨，趴在桌上的范丞丞换了个姿势，看得更加肆无忌惮起来。

［等暑假后你入学了，调到晚班，就明白有多辛苦了。］

范丞丞哼了哼，掏出手机极缓极缓地翻看着什么，对蔡徐坤的话并没有很上心，他自己一个人兴冲冲从家中提前来到这边，一是终于能够摆脱家里无休止的管束和百无聊赖的假期生活，二就是想提前打探清楚周边到底有什么可以打发时间的好地方。

但对于从夜场酒池子里泡大的太子爷来说，一线大学城里的一切都显得是那么平淡而乏味。

直到七月中旬的一天晚上，被驻唱招牌所吸引的范丞丞刚刚走进PUB，迎面便瞧见了恰巧下班正准备交接工作的蔡徐坤，他几乎是一眼便认出来了，那样沉静如同水仙又漂亮得过分的人，上佳的骨与皮，任谁触碰过都不会忘记。

明知不应该，范丞丞依旧坐在一旁瞧了他许久，甚至连后台的更衣室也偷偷去踩过了，临走前终于是摸到了管事人员身边，而后第二天晚上正式入职。

［说起来，丞丞，你学费没问题了吧。］

［啊，还好，差不多了。］

范丞丞含混着打了个哈哈，蔡徐坤似乎从第一天起就将他当成了提前跑来本地打工兼职的普通学生，范丞丞不知出于什么念头顺杆而上，至今也未去纠正蔡徐坤的想法，一边装腔哭穷一边给PUB老板塞着钱，好让自己每日每日能混在蔡徐坤身边无所事事。

关于他为什么这么爱黏着蔡徐坤，不过就是喜欢一边调侃招惹他，一边享受着那点无意流露出来的，不掺任何杂质的温柔平和罢了。

也算弥补自己一年前的小小遗憾。

［不够的话我可以借你，比助学贷款还少点利息。］

蔡徐坤侧过头来冲范丞丞露出个微有些弧度的笑，既不让人尴尬，也没有一点点伤人尊严的意思，范丞丞懒懒散散地瞅着蔡徐坤那副红狐狸一般淡然却艳冶的笑脸，不自觉滚动的喉间缓缓呼出口气。

如果善良的蔡徐坤当初见过他的模样，此刻会是个什么光景呢。

［坤哥，你不缺钱的话，干嘛每天来这种地方打工？］

［…没事做而已。］

蔡徐坤回过头去只余一个毛绒绒的后脑勺给他，范丞丞没有看清那一瞬间他面上挂着的神情，只是从人稍稍沉下的语气中明白了蔡徐坤是不太想继续讨论这个话题的，不过无所谓，范丞丞也并不在乎那么多。

［收假后我会留在学校读本校的研，有什么困难就来找我吧。］

［好哦，那坤哥你也住学校吗？］

对此求之不得的范丞丞胳膊一用力连忙站起身，手机一揣就哒哒跑到正擦拭桌面水迹的蔡徐坤身旁站定贴住，略有些暗的厅里空调并没有开很大，范丞丞依旧能触到他周身似有若无的那点温热气息，静悄悄像个小小的昏黄夜灯。

［我在外面租房，比较清静。］

蔡徐坤对此没什么反应，只一心做着自己手上的事。

［那今晚可以去玩吗？我认认门。］

范丞丞又凑近了点，睁大的眸中满满是莫名的光，而丝毫没有察觉的蔡徐坤闻言动作稍停，脑袋不自觉偏了些似乎在思考着什么。

蔡徐坤的确是喜欢范丞丞这个小孩的，和黄明昊被宠坏的无理任性与偏执不同，范丞丞是个极懂得分寸和人心的人，蔡徐坤兀自思忖，与其说自己想帮助他，不如说是在帮助自己分担寂寞罢了。

［可以，等会儿下班就和我一起走吧。］

反正，离黄明昊入学的日子还早得很，多一个人也没所谓吧。

-

［——坤哥！］

范丞丞隔着头盔朝跟前的蔡徐坤大声喊着，可正专心致志沉浸在风驰电掣中的蔡徐坤哪里听得见，因为平日里都只有自己一个人，所以他将唯一的头盔给范丞丞套上后便没再管别的事情了，当范丞丞跨上机车后座抱住蔡徐坤纤细得有些惊人的腰身时，完全没考虑过要如何告诉几乎飚到道路限速的蔡徐坤，自己还想活久一些。

［坤哥，慢点！慢点啊！］

白白黄黄的车灯飞速后退，只可惜蔡徐坤直到在公寓楼前刹住车的那一刻，才真正听清了范丞丞一直在喊的这句话。

［你没事吧？］

蔡徐坤伸手扶着扒在自己肩上的范丞丞有些不解，在他的认知中，这并不算什么很令人不能接受的速度，毕竟唯一坐过他后座的黄明昊一直都显得相当游刃有余，难道说范丞丞看似结实的身板其实不太能扛？

［抱歉，我怕再晚点会堵车。］

［…没事。］

直接无视了他蹩脚的理由，范丞丞光明正大搂着蔡徐坤后颈贴在他肩头缓解着腿部肌肉的紧张，虽说占人便宜感觉不错，但他此刻是真的有点后悔自己的提议了，一个蔡徐坤，实在不值得他把命也搭上。

四周光线微暗，一直亮着的车灯同制动中的发动机一起关闭了，坐在驾驶位对着这一幕亲密戏码已经看了许久的黄明昊提着大大的赭色纸袋开门下车，他心情似乎并不是很好，连关车门也是狠狠拿脚踹上的。

［坤。］

［…？］

蔡徐坤双手仍然环抱着沉迷在碰瓷中的范丞丞的后背，神情茫然同站在面前的黄明昊对视着，深邃得几近华丽的双眼在他的注视下眨了又眨，整个人都有些不在状况。

［不上楼么？］

黄明昊连瞧也没瞧直起身来的范丞丞一眼，语调很是平静，直直盯着他面庞发怔的蔡徐坤此时终于回神，手一松就放开范丞丞往黄明昊跟前迈了两步，做足了保护的姿态，习惯性抿住唇的蔡徐坤神色有些紧张，以他对黄明昊的了解来看，真有些害怕他下一秒就上前给范丞丞来上一拳。

［…这是我的同事。］

［钥匙给我，我在楼上等你。］

蔡徐坤站在原地看着昏暗灯下的黄明昊身影渐渐走远，一直处在迟滞中的心跳频率终于也随之恢复正常了，而一旁局外人般，始终一言未发的范丞丞冷眼看着蔡徐坤那副强迫着自己面无表情的局促模样，忽然觉得有些无趣。

［那我就先走了，坤哥。］

［…抱歉。］

范丞丞的确是个很聪明的人，他知道蔡徐坤的心思已经完全放不到自己身上了，所以没表露什么异样也什么都没询问，替他留足了余地和面子，蔡徐坤攥着手指转回头来看他，缓慢抬起的目光与范丞丞相接，向来不生波澜的眸底隐隐露出了点令人摸不透彻的情绪。

范丞丞没再看他，走出不远后随手招了辆出租便坐了上去，再回头，原地早已不见蔡徐坤人影。

范丞丞轻哼。

［看了真烦，一副怕死了的样子。］

［开口要我帮忙也不会吗。］

回想着蔡徐坤看见黄明昊时一瞬间所表露的复杂情绪，同那双眼睛看向自己时的温和与沉静不一样，是既惊又苦，还掺了点说不清道不明的深长意味。

范丞丞微眯了眯眼。

真有你的啊，黄明昊。

那就看咱俩谁能瞒得更久吧。

-

［给你的。］

翘着腿懒洋洋坐在沙发上的黄明昊拿下巴指了指桌上的大纸袋子，心中对于范丞丞再次出现的惊疑半点也未显露。

［什么？］

蔡徐坤从进门以来就一直处于神经紧绷的戒备状态，也许是长久以来的处境让他已经习惯了作为黄明昊的所有物而存在，而这几乎成了蔡徐坤难以名状的条件反射，他其实是有些见不得黄明昊生气难过的。

蔡徐坤又瞧了瞧并没有要再开口的意思的黄明昊，只得上前将袋子拨开了。

［你自己的生日，你也能忘？］

蔡徐坤怔怔看着袋子里透明包装的镜面蛋糕和零零散散一堆小礼物盒，张了张口，一瞬间却不知道该回应他什么，指尖摁在纸袋边沿发出些微声响，在远离黄明昊的这段时间里，他确实没再过过自己的生日了，很奇怪，真的是他忘了吗。

［过来。］

心情已经好转的黄明昊放下翘着的腿，轻快的语气让蔡徐坤有些莫名不安，最终还是站起身走到他身旁的位置轻轻坐下了，垂在睫毛阴影中的目光不自在地流转，蔡徐坤清朗却带着些微奶气的声音从他唇间低低响起。

［…你是，为了这个才来的吗？］

黄明昊弯起唇尾，看着蔡徐坤小心翼翼又欲言又止的好笑模样，心中别提多得意，世界上没有人比自己更了解这个看似冷硬实则单纯得要命的傻哥哥了，无论他做过多少伤害蔡徐坤的事，只需要再对他温柔一些，像安抚被不小心踩了脚的小狗那般，蔡徐坤就依旧会心甘情愿地依附着自己。

无论他变成什么模样，只要还属于自己，其他的就都没所谓。

［上次，是我不对。］

［我真的很想你，坤，别再说什么要走的话了。］

黄明昊的温热掌心握上蔡徐坤细瘦的白皙手腕，款款的专注视线一点点往下侵蚀着，他很擅长于此，蔡徐坤对于情感和身体的亲密程度都不是太有概念，这也拜黄明昊平日里无底线的肢体接触所赐。

黄明昊将神情淡漠却已经乖顺无比的蔡徐坤摁上沙发扶手，有意避开他漂亮饱满的红嫩唇珠，把鼻尖贴上刚才范丞丞趴过的颈窝中轻嗅，蔡徐坤支撑得有些艰难，忽然间被黄明昊潮热舌尖舐过颈侧薄薄的敏感皮肤，蔡徐坤蜷拢的肩头轻抖了抖。

［明昊…？］

［可是你打算和别人一起过。］

黄明昊从耳畔传来的声音低沉而清晰，蔡徐坤原本已经软下的身子在瞬间变得僵硬起来，空气陡然迟滞，范丞丞临走前一反常态的冷然目光重新浮现在蔡徐坤脑海之中。

［让人厌恶的味道，你怎么赔我呢？］

黄明昊齿尖磕在蔡徐坤肩胛之上，像是要隔着皮肤吮干他血液一般用力。

掩藏了一年之久的破碎记忆重新回流，蔡徐坤被压在沙发中的纤瘦身躯毫无征兆地颤抖起来，一切都仿佛当日重现，蔡徐坤玻璃般易碎的眸光在逐渐加深的动摇中闪烁不停，已然消失的抵触像刺一般重新布满全身。

［…哈啊。］

［不要。］

黄明昊垂眼看着蔡徐坤眸中盛着的熟悉的痛苦目光，半晌从鼻间轻嗤一声，一年对于蔡徐坤的记忆来说果真太短了，如自己所料，他到底还是没忘。

黄明昊伸手环紧了蔡徐坤满是抗拒的单薄身体，埋在人耳侧诱哄般将早已备好的问题一字一句念给他听。

［别怕我，我给你的时间够长了。］

［一年前到底发生了什么，现在可以告诉我了吗？］

TBC.


End file.
